


Too Late or Not Too Late?

by Renee561



Series: Jaime and Brienne Through the Seasons [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection, JB Week 2019, POV Jaime Lannister, Pre-Relationship, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: Jaime gets an uncomfortable feeling





	Too Late or Not Too Late?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! 
> 
> Happy JB Week!! 
> 
> Yes this is late but this for fall and changes. 
> 
> Hope this makes up for the precious chapter. As well as this is nearly the end of both the week and the canon complaint. Then it will diverge. 
> 
> Again ubeta'd, so you catch any mistakes they are mine alone. 
> 
> ❤ Renee!

Fall

Something shifted inside him, almost as if it had been hidden under years and years of pretend apathy. He changed too much, he came too late for her; for Cersei. 

Her exact words, her looks of disgust, and the new gold ornament on his arm a strong testament to this fact. She has not invited him back to her bed yet, and he doubted she would. 

He hadn't been too late, not for Brienne. He had been timely, in fact. He had saved her from Locke and his men, he had saved her from the bear, he should never had left her there alone in the first place.

He should never have left King's Landing, but it had been for his brother that had been wrongfully imprisoned. 

He would do anything for his family. He turned to look at the high table, catching as Brienne turned from her conversation with his sweet sister. Her widening eyes, frighten almost, caught his. He watched her walk off someplace and he had to stop himself from chasing after her. 

Gulping, he turned back to his duties of guarding, his mind focused on the look in her eyes Cersei must have said something, he had no doubt about the poison his sweet sister could say to Brienne. Yes he would do anything for her too. How far he'd go for them. The people he cared about, sometimes frightened him. And despite his better judgement, he cared for Brienne as much as he cared for any of his family. And that terrified him for different reasons. 


End file.
